


酒吧，雇佣兵和一夜情

by Hyperspace



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/pseuds/Hyperspace
Summary: 叙利亚，Jason是一个雇佣兵，而Roy是流浪到此地的军火贩子。





	

叙利亚，两军交火的边界。  
这家雇佣兵酒吧建在和平地带，是战争中为数不多的仍在营业的机构。  
Jason坐在酒吧不引人注目的一角，观察着长餐桌旁另外一群一起执行任务的雇佣兵们。  
出生在和平且发达的国家，却愿意跑到中东来当雇佣兵的，都是些危险的暴力分子。他们彼此高声谈笑，喝酒抽烟，仿佛野蛮人一样划拳，全然没有了文明人拘谨。  
Jason喝了一口杯中的啤酒，继续不动声色的观察着他们。  
在他们中间，那个身穿红色皮裤和红色马甲的纤瘦的长发男人特别引人瞩目。他戴着一顶棒球帽，和制服一样颜色的长发随意的散在脑后。  
这很危险，如果有人抓住他的头发对他下一番狠手，他会被揍出屎来。  
他旁边的桌角下放着一把复合弓和一个箭筒，箭筒里塞满了密密麻麻的箭。混在那群举着步枪和重型机枪的男人身边，他好像一个奇怪的跳梁小丑。  
但是那些肌肉虬结的彪形大汉们都对他很好，Jason懂得那种想法——怜香惜玉。在叙利亚能遇到合适女人的机会少之又少，硝烟味过于浓重的男人堆里，一两个长得还能看的小白脸，就成了他们众星拱月的小公主。  
“花枝招展的小军妓。”Jason在心里偷偷鄙视了一下。

继而，那成群的雇佣兵们丢下长发男人离开了，几乎是掩人耳目的，Jason看到雇佣兵首领模样的人同长发男人握了握手，一卷厚厚的纸币滑进了他护臂的口袋，几乎难以被察觉。  
但Jason立即推翻了他以为的，长发男人是小白脸的判断。  
他捡起地上雇佣兵忘记带走的一小包东西，打开检查——那是一些在战区很难购到的电子元件芯片——毫不掩饰的露出满意的微笑。  
Jason随即明白了，他是一个军火贩子。

去和他搭讪，一个声音对Jason说，他会是个非常有用的工具。  
而且他看起来并不很“直”，那个声音告诉Jason，你的胜算很大，运气不好的话你会失去一个军火库，但你至少能够来上“一发”，在这个鸟不拉屎的封建地方憋了那么久以后……  
“嗨，”Jason走上前去，将酒杯搁在长发男人身边的桌板上，迎来男人帽檐下窥探而期待的眼神，“你叫什么名字？”  
“Roy，”他几乎是没有犹豫的回答，“我叫Roy。”

下体火热的紧贴在一起，Jason把Roy按倒在他安全屋的简陋木板床上。  
Roy用来睡觉的旧床发出一声不堪重负的凄惨呻吟，却被Jason无情的忽视了。  
他迫不及待的解开Roy制服的扣子，一颗接一颗，仿佛加特林机枪里一颗接一颗激射的子弹。他无法忍耐，光是想象这扣子下包裹的、鲜嫩多汁的等待被占据肉体就让他的下体充血到疼痛。  
Roy也开始呻吟，Jason弄疼他了，就像Jason所构想的一样娇弱，Roy无法承受这样一点点的疼痛。庆幸的是他不用咬紧牙关忍耐，因为这里不是美国哪处拥挤窄小的公寓，这附近的居民都因为战乱迁徙走了，Roy占领了他们的家，好像不会筑巢的鸟儿随意寻找其他鸟遗弃的巢藏身。  
“啊，求求你轻点。”Jason咬了一口Roy的乳尖，Roy高声求饶，然而当Jason真的放缓了口中的力度，Roy却开始扭动着想要Jason给他更多。  
“像你这样的人根本不应该出现在这里，”Jason一边抚摸他瘦削却肌肉匀称的腹部、侧腰、臀部和大腿，一边点评道，“你应该乖乖待在家里，和你未来手无缚鸡之力的小男朋友一起互相给对方搽红色的指甲油，而不是在叙利亚冒战争的风险，和随便在酒吧里勾搭的男人上床。”  
这话让Roy的心微微抽痛了一下，Jason是在嫌弃自己太容易得手吗？  
但是Jason怎么能够这样不理解自己呢？  
在这种地方，能够找到同类共度一晚，哪怕是分享彼此的体温，是多么不容易的一件事情……  
也许他该稍微反抗一下，如果激烈反抗比较符合Jason对性爱的情趣的话……  
他可以变得很难搞，他知道怎样在对方吻你的时候半推半就，怎样在明明渴望插入到如同鱼渴望水一样却故意装作很不情愿的样子，也知道怎样在高潮来临之际发出啜泣和哭声。  
但他真的很难做到对Jason撒谎，也许是这个男人太符合自己的口味。他粗暴的玩弄着自己的股间，让自己的欲望仿佛枪口一般硬邦邦的挺立着，从尖端滴出水来。他愉快的想要尖叫，对这个仅仅在酒吧有过一面之缘的男人。  
是Jason主动找到自己这里来的，但Roy显然是陷得更深的那一个。  
终于等到Jason插入了，Roy大力摇摆着腰肢，心想着这个男人究竟会不会留下来过夜？  
如果他留下来过夜，第二天他离开了，自己又该去哪儿找，才能再见他一面？

Roy不知道该如何开口告诉Jason，他并不是自愿到这个地方来的。他失去了在自己原来的城市生存下去的资格，只能一刻不能落脚的不停的流浪。  
他本来准备明天就走，去另一个雇佣兵组织，他在那里找到了一个为期两周的武器工程师的工作，然后离开，继续前行，直到穿过战区来到无人的沙漠，或者因为流弹死亡被硝烟掩埋。  
他真的很难开口，如果这只是一晚用不着回头的性爱的话，似乎关心彼此太多并没有什么特殊的意义。

第二天，当Roy顶着自己隐隐作痛的屁股去雇佣兵组织集合的地方和大家见面的时候，他看见一个头顶红的特别搞笑的家伙——  
丫的他在头上顶了一个上了漆的亮如凯迪拉克的鸭蛋一样的红头罩。  
Roy没忍住咧开嘴毫无风度的笑出了声。  
从头罩的反光可以辨认得出，那人一路上都在盯着Roy看。


End file.
